


Ficlets, hair loss and the Malfoy-Black family madness

by Anerol152



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I really don't know, Lucius has a nightmare, Lucius' hair, Malfoys - Freeform, Might as well upload this here, Or the lack of, This will be updated soon-ish, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerol152/pseuds/Anerol152
Summary: A collection of short stories that can and don't have to be connected (they probably will be) to each other. Featuring: The Malfoy's, The Black's and all the thing that can and will go wrong when they are put in the same room.





	Ficlets, hair loss and the Malfoy-Black family madness

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, why not post this on AO3 as well? Give myself a reason to update things more.

"I cannot believe you, Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked, entering the Slytherin common room with a sulky looking Lucius trailing behind her.

"It wasn't my fault! I told you she slipped me a love potion!"

Narcissa let out a sound, almost a growl, and Lucius jumped. "If you loved me enough, then you wouldn't have fallen for that!"

Lucius was dumbstruck. "How on earth-"

"Do _not_ try and deny that it wasn't the one from Hogsmeade! I saw that last weekend and I saw that _bitch_ eyeing it."

"How would you even know that I could resist it?"

"Because I read the label you dimwit!"

"Oh really? So let me guess, you were considering buying it yourself?"

Narcissa gasped, then her expression changed to one of a livid woman. "How dare you insinuate that I would buy a love potion?"

"I don't hear you denying it sweetheart."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. She would teach him a lesson or two; that arrogance needed to be dealt with. As he grinned and was about to turn around, Narcissa smirked and said, "Calvorio."

Lucius looked confused; then he was horrified. It was easy to pinpoint the exact moment that he had recognised the curse she had used. His hands flew to his hair, as if he could prevent what was going to happen.

"That'll teach you how to treat a lady." and with that she walked away.

Lucius whimpered as the first strands began to fall and fled to his dormitory.

He was not ashamed to admit, to himself, that he had cried himself into a fitful sleep.


End file.
